Lovely Sins
by Awesomegirl863
Summary: Pat didn't expect to meet her lover at work. She also didn't expect her lover to be a vampire! What happens when Patrisha is a bartender and she meets Pit?
1. Chapter 1

She turned her head up towards the dark sky as she felt something wet land on rain cheek.

"Rain… just fucking great!" Patrisha growled. Putting her pale hand over her long natural sky blue hair, Patrisha began running through the dark streets passing by people who walked with umbrella's over there heads.

_Lucky Bastards... _she thought.

"Crap!" Patrisha growled and began running faster. It was already Seven fifty eight. If she was late again Patrisha's boss would kill her. Finally seeing the place were she work come into view, Patrisha sighed in relief and ran in side the building. Slightly out of breath and panting, she quickly wiped away as much of the water as could and looked at the clock.

_Damn it! _thought Patrisha_. It's 8:04! I'm late!_

Taking a look down both hall ways and seeing it clear, Patrisha quickly reversed the clocks back five minutes and clocked in.

Sighing, she walked over to the back door and entered through the bar. She was a bartender that worked every night from Monday - Saturday from eight to four. To her, it was actually a good job. The only thing that she thought sucked was when some one got to drunk and Patrisha had to drag their dumb ass out of here before the boss came. The pay kinda sucked to her too, but the tips always made up for what it didn't.

Then of course, There was-

"~!" Patrisha gasped as she was pushed to the ground, the over happy Zelda sitting on top of Patrisha.

"Geh. Zel, get off of me!" Patrisha demanded.

Zelda giggled before she crawled off and Patrisha got back on to her feet. The girls had known each other since they were just little kids. They grew up together. Zelda was kind of like a big sister to Patrisha.

"Heheh. Sorry Pat!" Zelda said, still giggling, "I'm just happy to see you! We've had no business all day! Nothing at all! I've been soooo bored!"

The blue haired girl sighed and walked over to the sign that usually said "Open".

"Zel," Patrisha turned to her, "you never turned the sign around..."

Zelda looked at Patrisha and the sign before she laugh sheepishly and blushed. "O-Opps. Hahah. That's probably why we've been dead all day! Ill do better tomorrow Pat I promise!"

Patrisha sighed as Zelda ran from behind the bar to the employee room.

"Alright Zel," Patrisha said, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Zelda waved at Patrisha before she grabbed her things and began walking down the street. Patrisha watched Zelda in until she was out of site before Pat finally switched the closed sign to "Open".

* * *

><p>Patrisha pulled out another shot glass and brought it over a man who had gestured for her. "What will it be sir?" she asked.<p>

He didn't seems to notice Patrisha, and instead began to ramble to his friends that were next to him.

"And then I looked at heerrrrmm and Aye said I says HEY! Iz ill kick yer azzzzzzzzzzzzzz-" the blue haired girl watched in mild amusement as the drunk fell to the floor. In shock, his friends looked at their drinks before they pushed them away and carried him out of the bar.

Chuckling, Patrisha set the glass down and poured herself a double shot of Skyy Vodka.

_Cheers, to another night of being alive_, she thought sourly. Downing the shot, Patrisha sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Hey, Bartender."

Patrisha looked over to see a man with medium brown hair with his back facing her gesturing for Patrisha. There were at least four or five girls around him. Sighing, Patrisha put down the cloth she had been holding and walked over to him.

"What will it be?" she asked.

He held up a finger telling Patrisha to wait. Annoyed, the blue haired girl walked over to the other and of the bar to get another man a drink as she waited.

"Sorry Ladies, But I'm seeing a certain blue haired girl," said the brown haired boy looking at Patrisha.

Patrisha's ears perked up at this. The man was seeing someone who could possilby be her? She turned around a watched as the other girls all groaned and pouted in protest and walked away. Sighing, Patrisha walked back over to him and placed her left hand on her hair (seeing that her hair blocked her hips).

"Well? Do you want a drink or what?" Patrisha asked, demanding.

Patrisha heard him sigh finally as he turned around to faced her. The blue haired girl gasped. To say she was in shock wouldn't have even described it. The guy looked drop dead sexy to the hip length blue haired girl.

Blushing, Patrisha looked down. "W-well? Do you want a drink or not?"

He smirked and looked at Patrisha. She didn't want to look down, because his shirt was open reveling his chest, but Patrisha didn't want to look into his eyes either and have him see her blushing.

"Hm...Just give me A Piece Of Ass, alright?" the brown haired boy ordered.

Patrisha looked at him in shock before it registered in her mind that he was talking about a drink. Growling under her breath, Patrisha blushed and grabbed a glass from under the table and gave it to him.

After pouring his drink, Patrisha sighed and turned around to put it away. Feeling his hand gripping her wrist, Patrisha turned and looked at him.

"Just leave the bottle, Alright?" He said.

Patrisha looked at him and nodded her head. Walking away from the guy, The blue eyed blue haired girl leaned against the counter and looked out on to the dance floor and sighed. Right now, 3Oh!3 was blaring through the speakers. She sighed a closed her eyes listening to the music.

_**B-b-b-bruises cover your arms, Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your the best is, No one knows who you are, Just another girl alone at the bar.**_

"Hey? Are you there?"

The girl opened her eyes again to see the guy with brown hair standing in front of her waving his hand in her face. Patrisha looked at him in shock. "W-what are you doing back here?" she growled.

He smirked and leaned against the same counter Patrisha had been leaning on.

"You seemed pretty preoccupied at the moment so I decided to help ya out." He answered and Patrisha blushed and looked away.

"T-thank you-" Patrisha didn't get the man's name, so she paused.

"It's Pit Jones." The blue haired girl looked at him and smiled.

"Pit, huh? Thank you Pit. I appreciate your help," Patrisha was still smiling.

Pit laughed and looked at her. "So I don't get your name?" Pit joked.

Patrisha looked at him and smiled.

"If by the end of the night your still here, I'll give you my name. Sound good?" Patrisha started to flirt with Pit.

He laughed and nodded his head.

"Besides," said Pit. Walking over to Patrisha, Pit looked at her in the eyes and smiled. "It'll be worth it."

Patrisha watched him pull back and hop back over the bar counter as he walked out into the dance floor.

Did Patrisha just see...Fangs?

* * *

><p>"It's closing time!" Patrisha shouted over the speakers. She was answered with a lot of groans and protests. Smiling, the blue haired girl forced everyone out of the building and flipped to "open" sign to "close". Patrisha sighed and began to clean off the counter from all the beer spilled on it. After she was done Patrisha turned off the lights and grabbed her jacket that she had hung up earlier and clocked out.<p>

Sighing to herself, Patrisha quickly locked the bar up and turned to walk away when she rammed into someone. Surprised, Patrisha stepped away and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't-" Patrisha stopped when she realized who was standing in front of her. "Pit?"

He laughed and smiled at Patrisha.

"So? It's closing time. I waited all night for you. Do I deserve to know your name now?" Pit asked

The blue haired girl looked at Pit and started laughing. "I didn't actually think you'd wait for me..."

He smirked and leaned against the all with his hands in his pocket. "Well?"

Patrisha smiled and laughed. "It's Patrisha, but if you were smart, you'd call me Pat."

He raised and eye brow and smiled. "Pat what?"

Patrisha sighed and looked up into the early morning clouds. "I don't know actually. I was an orphan. My parents died in a car crash..."

Pit gave her a sympathetic look before Patrisha felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Pit blushed as Pat gripped the back of his black jacket.

"It's fine..." Pat blushed.

Smiling, Pit pulled away from Pat.

"Well, can I walk you home? It's 4:00 in the morning and I'd hate to see some one come out and try to kill you. This neighborhood isn't very safe at night..." Pit flashed Pat a smile that sent a chill up her spine.

"A-alright..." Pat stuttered.

Smiling, Pit looked at Patrisha. "Shall we?"

Patrisha nodded her head and the two began to walk sown the street towards the place she lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? I wont ever know unless ya tell me :3<strong>

**Awesomegirl863**


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked down the street side by side in silence for a while. Every few minutes or so Patrisha would glance at Pit from the corner of her eyes.

She had to admit - Pit was hot. And him being possibly in love with her was just a bonus added on! But… Patrisha didn't understand what would make her let a complete stranger walk her home at 4:00 in the morning. The blue haired girl knew absolutely nothing about the boy next to her, yet… there they were, walking down a dark and completely deserted street.

_Smart move, Pat…_ Patrisha thought to herself.

For All she really knew Pit could be some psychopathic freak out to kill her or rape her!

_The second one didn't sound so bad…_ Patrisha groaned softly and blushed. _No! Keep those kinds of thoughts out of your head, Patrisha! _

"Hey, Pat?" Pit snapped Patrisha out of her fantasy, "You alright? Your face is turning red..."

Patrisha looked at him and laughed sheepishly.

"Heheh, I'm fine just a little…" she looked at down at Pit's open chest and felt her face grow warmer. "…side tracked.."

Patrisha hoped she wasn't drooling…

The pretty girl heard Pit laughed and looked at him.

"What's so fucking funny?" Patrisha wanted to know.

Pit smiled and looked at Patrisha.

"I think I might know what has gotten you all side tracked..." Pit smiled

Blushing, Patrisha looked away. "Really? And what would that be?"

Patrisha heard the boy laugh slightly and turned to see him buttoning up his shirt.

_Really? Really? _Patrisha thought as the blush on her pale face deepened.

"Tell me, Pat. Do you have… a boyfriend?" Pit got nervous.

Patrisha looked back at him and laughed. "I barley even know you and your already asking me that?"

He smiled at her, the flash of something sharp in his mouth again.

"That doesn't seem to stop you from starring at me with a lustful look in your eyes," Pit stated, "Or from letting me walk you home…"

Patrisha groaned - loudly this time - and stopped walking to stare at the boy.

"For the record, I don't even know why I'm letting you walk me home…," Patrisha stated.

Pit laughed at Patrisha and she continued walking.

"Well? Are yot taken?" he really wanted to know.

Patrisha sighed and looked at him. "I'm single, if you must know."

He grinned at that and looked down at Patrisha. Pit had a good three or four inches over the young girl (which is normal if you're comparing a girl and a boy's heights).

"That makes me partially happy..." Pit placed his arm around Patrisha's waist.

She sighed, pushed him off, and continued walking down the street.

"Partially happy about what?" Patrisha asked, not taking the hint.

He smirked and looked down the street.

"If I have it my way, I'll have to share a part of you with everyone else..." Pit winked.

Patrisha blushed for what seemed like the billionth time that night.

"H-have it your way? What do you mean?" Patrisha still didn't understand.

Pit let out a small sighed and looked down at Patrisha again. "Are you that dense? Or are you just playing with me?"

The girl blushed and looked down towards the ground. "O-oh..."

The 19 year old girl looked up to see that they had finally entered her neighborhood and let out a sigh of relief.

_What's with this guy...? _Patrisha thought.

* * *

><p>By the time the two 19 year olds finally reached Patrisha's house - a one story gray bricked house - it was nearly 4:45 in the morning.<p>

_Ugh, gods I'm tired…,_ The girl let out a small yawn and grabbed her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

_Shit!_ she realized,_ What am I going to do about Pit…?_

She opened the door and turned around to face Pit - who was no where in sight.

_W-what the hell? _Patrisha was in shock,_ He was right behind me!_

The blue haired girl looked down the street a few times before until she finally went inside, closed the door and locked it.

She put her keys on the kitchen counter and sighed. Patrisha had to be up early tomorrow for school. She's a student attending Hyrule University… in other words - collage.

She went to school at noon, got out at five, and went to work three hours later. It didn't give Patrisha much time to sleep, but at least this way she went to school and maintained a job at the same time. Plus - she thought she lived in a pretty decent enough house in a good neighborhood.

She quickly took off her jacket and placed her shoe's by the front door.

_Gods, why was I so fucking sore?_ She wondered.

Patrisha walked back into her room and collapsed on her bed. She knew she was tired, Patrisha just didn't think it was _**THIS**_ bad. Curling up into the bed and under the blankets, the girl soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-<strong>_

Patrisha groaned and began to slam her tiny fist against the clock, breaking it.

"Shut upppppp...Lemme' sleeepppp..." After a while of being lazy Patrisha finally sat up and opened her eyes. After she stretched and yawned a bit, Patrisha threw the covers off herself and stood up.

_Shit...School...Great,_ Patrisha sighed and began riffling through her drawers for something to wear to school.

After finding a pair of dark blue jeans, a medium blue button up shirt and a sky blue under shirt Patrisha made her way to the bathroom and started the shower.

She had a feeling today was going to be a long day...


End file.
